Calvin (ToT)
Calvin (カルバン, Calvin) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Calvin is a laidback archaeologist who is the second arrival after you complete Daren's rainbow recipe. He naturally spends the majority of his time in the Mine. When you first meet Calvin on the 10th floor of the mine, he has fallen down a pitfall and sprained his ankle. With a little help, however, Calvin is soon back on his feet and isn't afraid to return to the mine later. His house is located in the Maple Lake District. To a certain extent he is friendly and upbeat, but also tends to exhibit a rather distant persona. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 2-Heart Event ''' Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Calvin standing there. The following conversation will take place: '''Calvin: "Hey, good morning." Pulls out a Limestone. "I found this in the mine yesterday. I thought you could make good use of it." Player: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Limestone. Calvin: ♪ Smiles and nods. "Oh, it's just something I found lying around. No need to thank me." Raises hand in farewell. "See you again soon." ---- 4-Heart Event Speak to Calvin before 11am, on any sunny day except Sunday, and he will ask you to meet him at Sundae Inn for lunch at noon. Arrive between 12:00PM and 1:00PM or you will be considered a no-show. ---- 5-Heart Event When you go to leave in the morning on a sunny day, Calvin will be at your front door and will present you with a diamond. You may accept or demy his gift. ---- Request Event Talk to Calvin on the tenth level of the mine and he will request you bring him an apple. ---- 6-Heart Event Talk to Calvin before 11:00 AM and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's Tree. Go to the tree at around 12:00 PM - 1:00 PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. ---- Proposal and Marriage When you get Calvin to 8 hearts the mayor will visit your house and tell you about a blue bird, a week later you will see a blue bird outside your house. Follow it to caramel falls, and there you will get the blue feather. Take the feather to Calvin and he will tell you to go somewhere else, then it will cut to a scene of you and Calvin under Darren's tree. Calvin will ask if you really want to marry him. If you say yes, you will go to the town hall where you decide the date of the wedding. 'Child' The child you get from marrying Calvin will be somewhat standoffish and reserved. Regardless of whether it's (or it is) a boy or girl, they will have a serious looking frowning face, wear purple, as well as brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted in the middle, whilst the girl will have light brown and shoulder-length with spik(e)y ends. You will get the same child if you married Chase. 'Rival Events' Nearly every bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have two events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them becoming married and having a child together. The rival for Calvin's affection is Phoebe. 2-Heart Event Enter the Ganache Mine at 9am. If you are playing as a boy, you must have 2 hearts with Calvin. Inverse, if you are playing as a girl, you must have 2 hearts with Phoebe to activate this event ---- 3-Heart Event Enter the Ganache Mine at 9am. If you are playing as a boy, you must have 3 hearts with Jin. Inverse, if you are playing as a girl, you must have 3 hearts with Anissa to activate this event ---- Rival Marriage The main character arrives at the church and is instucted to sit down along with the other guests such as Barbara, Simon, Pascal, and Samson. Soon Calvin and Phoebe are seen walking down the aisle together and Hamilton begins the marriage vows. They both say "I do" and then proceed to seal their marriage with a kiss, the event ending in the guests' congratulations outside of the church. Yay! 'Rival Child' After triggering the two rival events between Calvin and Phoebe resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up with a son named Heath. 'Glitch' Green ToT.png Color ToT.png In some versions of Tree of Tranquility, there is a glitch that can trigger for Calvin. If you get him up high enough to trigger the request event, and go down to the 10th floor of the Ganache Mine where you meet him, he's supposed to ask you for an apple, but instead the game will glitch, and just freeze. If you bought your copy after April 2009, then you'll probably have a fixed copy. You can Tell the difference by the color of the game disk. If the color of the image is green it's an older copy, but if the image on it is in full color it's the fixed version. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters